


Expectation

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Absent Spouse, Angst, Birthdays, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 11 - Surprise</p><p>---</p><p>Nick doesn't know why he expected any different, even if it is his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectation

Nick didn't know what he was expecting--maybe a cake and balloons, or a nice home-cooked meal with candles and Yorkshire pudding for dessert. Maybe at least a gift, something small and non-demonstrative--Helen knew he didn't like a fuss. What he wasn't expecting was a dark and empty house with only the oven light on and a note on the kitchen table that read, "Gone for a pint--HC." It made him a little sad. He didn't make a huge deal of his birthday but one thought maybe one's wife would.

He was married to Helen. It really shouldn't have been a surprise.

 


End file.
